Star wars : Tarnished Legacy
by alexrusso89
Summary: Jessikah Aphra, daughter of the infamous Doctor Aphra is on the run from the first order, armed with the Naboo rpyal starship ised by Padme and her crew set out to fond relics and artefacts from the Jedi and the Sith
1. Chapter 1

A speeder bike pulled up to an explosion. Jessikah Aphra, daughter of the infamous Doctor Aphra was sitting on her bike and leaned forward as another went off behind her. She pulled up on her speeder bike and drove it forward.

More explosions erupted into the army. The walker fired missiles.

Naboo fighters and Tie fighters flew through the air and unleashed laser blasts, most fell.

More Storm troopers came in on speeder bikes, avoiding explosions.

The night caller, the knights of Ren ship flew overhead.

Jessikah avoided more explosions, as she raced across the battlefield.

More explosions struck around the speeders. A line of Solider's ran forward but were blasted back by an explosion.

Jessikah shot forward, but explosions stopped her progress. One Storm trooper was thrown from his bike.

As Solider's lay unconscious, explosions erupted around some of them.

A shadowy figure with a black and silver mask stood there, and then his lightsaber stood out.

Jessikah shot up " This a nightmare…" As the masked figure walked towards his ship, with the beaten down Solider's and Storm troopers lying on the ground, Queen Susanoo of Naboo started to stir. She rose up slowly, "You…," she told the masked figure who stopped and turned. The figure held out his hand, the queen was suddenly pulled forward, and onto the figure's red lightsaber.

Jessikah shook as she watched in shock, "No…why?" She muttered, shaking her head, "Why?"

She looked away. There was the sound of thunder coming. For now it was just grumbling in the distance. She picked herself up, her legs feeling weak. She reached out and put her hand against her speeder, seeing a flash of yellow lightning with the growl of thunder. Jessikah looked up, that wasn't normal thunder.

Quickly getting on her speeder, Jessikah gunned it for the Naboo palace, just as massive yellow energy beams shot down from orbit striking the planet's surface, the masked figure's ship could be seen flying away in the distance.

Naboo has fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

( hey guys alexrusso89 here, Jessikah's outfit is that all white pants and crop top Padme wore in episode 2 with a black vest added )

The sun was beating down on the Desert of Despair. This was amongst the desolate parts of Naboo now but this didn't concern Jessikah Aphra walking across the sand. After a few minutes, Jessikah came across a small pile of rocks and stopped. She smiled. Before her were the ruins of the Royal palace " Perfect" Jessikah said before walking through the arch.

Now she was in the palace, a dark dank hole that hardly seemed fitting for the royalty of Naboo now. Jessikah continued on, the once grand hallways of the palace were now reduced to rubble. Jessikah walked through looking around imagining the prestige of the palace. Along one hall were paintings of the former rulers of Naboo, some were destroyed, Jessikah stopped at one, a lady with brown hair, the inscription read Padme Armadalia. Jessikah felt a weird connection to this picture but decided to press on.

Jessikah soon came to a room. The room was of normal size and had purple carpet floors and red walls. The door was made out of white wood. On each side of the door was a small, purple couch with red pillows on it. On the opposite side of the room was a large window with white curtains that were open. By the window was a wooden desk. By the desk were purple chairs with metal legs. By the other walls were many different cabinets all with white wood. It was the only room seemingly untouched by the first order's Extremis attack.

There was a loud noise ahead of her. That made Jessikah pay attention, she ran in the direction of the noise. She didn't have to run very far. Jessikah watched as the multi coloured B 1. Battle droid stumbled out of one of the white wardrobes from the room.

" A B1 battle droid ?" Jessikah said in confusion " I thought none of you had survived after the Clone wars " she continued, the battle droid looked at her " Greetings i am R0-gr " it said " Roger?" Jessikah replied " Roger roger" the droid answered.

" I need to get off this planet " Jessikah said " I wont survive if i dont"

R0-gr looked at her " There is the royal starship used by former queen Padme its in the Musuem part of the palace up ahead " The droid answered, Jessikah smiled. The duo headed to where R0-GR had said. Jessikah looked in awe, there before her was a silver

J type starship, the duo headed inside the starship.

" Does this thing still run ?" Jessikah asked " Yes but i wont get us far " R0-GR stated, the duo began to switch the consoles on " We can get to Batuu" R0-GR said " Then get us there " Jessikah said. The ship hummed to life as it began to take off " Does this ship have a name?" Jessikah asked " No Queen Padme never named the ship" R0-GR stated " Then i name it the Interceptor " Jessikah said " Good name " R0-GR answered as the Silver ship entered orbit of Naboo.

" Activating Hyperdrive now " the silver ship then went into hyper space leaving Naboo far behind heading to Batuu.


	3. Chapter 3

Blackspire Ourpost, a bustling small town, purpose built on Batuu. Blackspire Outpost is host to some of the most dangerous criminals known to the galaxy. The first order threatened to tear the outpost apart. Tensions reached their height during the arrival of the First Order, constant and daily patrols, slowed any and all underworld dealings. Right at the heart of this maelstrom of anger was dok candors and the legendary Droid Depot.

"Jessi?" A voice said. Jessikah looked up to see R0-GR. Jessikah sat there, "We are about to land in Batuu!" R0-GR announced, Jessikah Relaxing a bit in her chair, she took a sip of water. It was incredibly refreshing.

"Now what's next?" Alex asked, " We are heading to a place called Blackspire Outpost" R0-GR said. Jessikah looked at R0-GR, she knew of the legends of Blackspire. " You think we will find anything useful at Blackspire outpost?" She asked. " i am unsure" R0-GR.

The Interceptor, the j type royal Naboo starship landed in docking bay 7 near the cantina. Jessikah exited the ship, with R0-GR opting to stay behind in the ship. Jessikah stopped when she saw some First Order Storm troopers.

"Nothing to see here move along!" A Storm trooper said, opening up his hands like he wanted a hug

"Uh ok?" Jessikah said " Whats going on?"she continued. "Just a routine patrol, Now kindly move along." The Other Storm trooper said . Holding his baton.

"You know! She looks like a rebel scum!" A storm trooper said, wielding his baton suddenly. Jessikah was whacked several times by them. "I hope that hurts you back!"

The two continued to whack Jessikah, blood flying every time their weapons collided with her. "Goodbye!" Jessikah yelled, as she got up to run away, one of the Storm trooper's grabbed Jessikah and threw her into the air, Jessikah flew backwards, as she did. Jessikah fell from the landing bay and down to the ally way below, the landing enveloped Jessikah's senses. She heard something, as soon she could not see a thing.

"Jessikah!" A voice could be heard yelling.

It took Jessikah a moment to focus in on the voice. Then she remembered who it belonged to.

"Celeste?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessikah woke up late in the morning and got dressed preparing to head back to the ship.

Jessikah stopped at the Donut shop to relax. She arrived there and went inside. The manager smiling upon seeing her.

"Lovely day for it. Regular glazed as usual?" He asked.

"Yep!" Jessikah said. He smiled and got her a bag.

"Have a good day Jessikah."

"Thanks! You too!" Jessikah said, smiling and walking out. She smiled and starting eating her donuts deciding that she needed to head back to the ship and figure out why she had heard Celeste's voice.

-First Order HQ-

A female in a imperial uniform and what looked like a modified Mandalorean helmet was sitting on a chair, leaning on her hand, waiting for something. A man in a black and silver mask stood next to a wall punching it.

"GRAHH! How dare she blames us ARGH!" The man shouted.

"Calm down, Kylo ." The woman said. "You're gonna bring the whole place down if you keep punching it."

"I'm starting to not care anymore. This is frustrating." Kylo said sitting. "Why are we even here second sister?, nothing has shown up in weeks."

"We just have to be patient, Kylo Ren."

"You know that is not my strong suit….. Ugh…send out more patrols"

Jessikah was heading back to the ship. When people started screaming and running, Jessikah let out a whine.

"One day. One STINKIN DAY!"

She got up and looked to where the people were running from and saw a squad of Storm troopers.

She walked past all the people running. Jessikah got bumped into by a girl running past , Jessikah looed at the girl, she seemed familair " Is that a?...no it cant be" Jessikah says shaking her head , once Jessikah reaches the town centre shes suddenly attacked by the Storm troopers. They continued to beat her. As one Storm trooper went to strike, Jessikah kicked him in the balls, grabbing his baton and making a break for it.

Someone threw a smoke grenade as Kylo Ren and the Inqusitor arrived, once the smoked cleared, revealing that Jessikah Aphra had escaped, Kylo Ren screamed in rage as he forced choked one of the storm troopers for their failure.


	5. Chapter 5

The Tipton Hotel had not been fully functional. Even know it had been established in Blackspire Outpost a few years prior.

One particular evening, Mr. Moseby and Celeste Demi, rebel soldier had to go up to the rooftop to install a new state-of-the-art, larger-than-life, and any-other-cool-phrase-with-hyphens-in-between satellite dish that was received, the rebellion's request to allow them to communicate with each other. Mr. Moseby wanted it on the rooftop as soon as possible.

Of course, Celeste's fears got in the way of this hardly simple task as she told Mr. Moseby in the lobby, "There's still a lot of First order tech up there, if they find out!"

"I am aware," said Moseby. "They'll be here in no time if they find out, which they wont"

Celeste sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. For a second there, I thought I was gonna be all by my—"

Suddenly the phone at the front desk rang and Moseby answered it. The voice of a person was on the other end, giving Moseby some news that neither he nor Celeste appreciated. "What do you mean they've added more patrols?" He listened to his answer and frowned. "Because of what happened a few days ago? Well, that's hardly any reason to…" He suddenly heard a dial tone and looked perplexed. "Hello? Hello?!"

Celeste felt like he was going to pass out from overwhelming fear at that moment.

The rooftop was teched out by the First order, monitoring and communication dishes, Surveillance droid bays making it difficult for Celeste and Mr. Moseby to walk on.

Celeste was tearing open the cardboard boxes and looked at the billions of pieces for the 'assembly-required' satellite dish; for a moment, her mind was totally on the First order possibly arriving on the Tipton rooftop. "Boy, they must've been kidding when they said you can 'put it together in less than fifteen minutes.'"

Moseby saw the pieces himself and was just as shocked as Celeste. "Perhaps we should just hire someone to put it together. This looks like it could take years doing it ourselves."

"No, no, Mr. Moseby." Celeste protested. "I can handle this. This should be like child's play."

Refocusing her attention back on her task (and doing her best not to jump at every noise), Celeste reached into one of the boxes and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "At least Leia included the instructions," she said. "No matter what anybody tells you, things are always easier when there are instructions." Unfolding the paper, Celeste soon realized that it was as long as her—a huge list of instructions. She sheepishly grinned and added, "Even if they're six feet long," and then read few lines off the paper, "And in perfect Madorlean."

Moseby attempted to leave, until Celeste ran directly in front of him and blocked his path. "Mr. Moseby, please! I've worked with enough hardware. I can really put it together in less than fifteen minutes. Just…give me a chance."

Moseby saw the desperate look on her face and knew that he would never live with himself if he didn't at least give her one chance at something. He often did give people chances, and sometimes they would have proven themselves worthy afterwards. So he shrugged and told Celeste, "Alright. I'll let you give it a try. But only for fifteen minutes. If you go past even sixteen, I'm heading downstairs and calling a technician."

Celeste, extraordinarily pleased, got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around Moseby's legs. She thanked him repeatedly. "You'll never regret this, Mr. Moseby! I swear I'll make you proud!"

Moseby felt himself becoming wobbly with Celeste grasp ruining his balance; Looking up at the starry sky above, Moseby pleaded for some higher power to come and take him away there and then, ridding him of this crazy life he lived.


	6. Chapter 6

Engulfed by the pink light. As it died down, Jessikah Aphra jump through the air, she was pinned down by Storm troopers

A storm trooper charges to her left.

"Hmm? WHOA!" Jessikah jumped, rolling past the troopers fist, then landed on the ground. A storm trooper then does the side attack but she dodges and backflips over its head. Just as the Storm trooper makes its attack. Jessikah jumps to dodge as the storm trooper shoots another trooper.

Jessikah starts to frontflip to land. She then turns around to see as she dodges another attack.

"W-Whoa! Easy there, buddy!" Jessikah said with excitement as she gets back up her feat and turned around to look at the troopers.

She then readies the only weapon available to her right now. A Riot Baton… She then activates it.

"Come at me if you think your hard enough!" Jessikah taunted the Storm troopers. Jessikah then starts zipping through the storm troopers multiple times to hit it with crazy speed as she was ricocheting off the nearby walls.

"You're finished!" Jessikah yelled as she did her final stomp jump.

Jessikah then lands on the ground, finishing off with a pose while kneeling as her silver star ship suddenly explodes, killing the storm troopers and R0-Gar. Suddenly Kylo Ren appeared.

" So your the annoyance " A voice says causing Jessikah to look to see Kylo " You!" Jessikah says " You were on Naboo

" The name is Kylo Ren " Kylo Ren says , Jessikah charges at Kylo . Kylo swings his lightsaber , Jessikah dodges landing a punch , Kylo counters with a punch knocking Jessikah backwards , Kylo then kicks Jessikah then swings his lightsaber hitting Jessikah in the side , Jessikah slowly got up " I wont lose " Jessikah Said defiantly " Oh but you have lost " Kylo said, then begins force choking Jessikah before pulling her to him allowing him to stab her in her wound with his lightsaber, Kylo then drops Jesiskah " You were always gonna lose " Kylo says then walks away .


	7. Chapter 7

Light.

Advancing and retreating, shimmering just out of reach.

She tried to ignore it, wanting to slip back into the easy comfort of darkness.

Jessikah felt the strange sensation of flesh, of limbs heavy and awkward, of skin that was tingling from contact. She became aware of voices, sometimes near and sometimes far away. Sometimes the voices would talk to her and she was entranced by the nonsense syllibants.

Eyelids fluttered. Light blinded her. She fought it but the light would not let her go. It urged her. She did not have the strength to resist it.

"Doctor, I think she's regaining conciousness."

She squinted into the brightness. A head leaned over her. Hands touched her wrist, then withdrew. She blinked, opened her mouth to speak. No sound came out. She swallowed, tried again.

"Where?" she managed.

"Shhh, don't try to speak," a voice said. "We removed your breathe tube yesterday but your throat is still swollen." The figure leaned closer, coalesced into a face.

"You're at the Dan o Medical Centre in Blackspire outpost."

She nodded to indicate that she understood.

"You have been in a coma for the past week."

Coma? She searched her memory. She remembered pain- so much pain! A ripping, tearing sensation.

This much Jessikah had gathered from the snippets of conversation that she overheard and the news stories she read on the broadcasts. Her ship had exploded killing numerous storm troopers and that she was nearly killed by Kylo Ren.

Jessikah considered her options.

It had now been three weeks since she'd come out of the coma. She was now fully recovered, except for occasional bouts of weakness. The doctors had cleared her to leave. She had a bit of money left over from her care and nothing to hold her here.

Celeste had came to visit her often, being the one who found her. Now discharged from the medical centre, Jessikah was staying with Celeste at the Tipton hotel, as she planned to rebuild what she had lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Jessikah has been stuck in an endless loop of her own doing. For a long time she had been forced to re live her attack over and over again. She had only been brought out of it by Celeste getting involved.

Celeste opened her eyes. She sat up put on her glasses, right now she did need them again. She looked at the calendar, but before she could brush it off, she had to look at it again.

It wasn't the usual month… it was December.

"What…" she said.

She looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

She sighed, considering the city wasn't a mess it meant First Order hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. She might be surpassing most of her emotions was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things, taking off her glasses.

And so she began to her usual thing…

As she walked the Tipton's hallways, she wondered would the First Order show up.

Even if there was no attack she was still part of the Rebellion.

Maybe she could finally after that worry free month for once.

"Looky what i found." Said a voice.

Celeste turned around and saw Jessikah.

"What is she doing here?" thought Celeste, then she remembered of course Jessikah was going to show up.

"Your ment to be resting." Said Celeste, "You need time to recover."

"What?" asked Jessikah. " I need to rebuild."

Celeste blinked.

"What?" Jessikah asked.

"We will get you a new ship, but you need to rest after everything you have been through so far." Explained Celeste.

Jessikah just stood there processing the information.

And so they headed to the lobby together.

"This will be my first Christmas with you guys and not on Naboo." Said Jessikah. Before Celeste could answer they heard a scream. They turned to find they were staring down a firing squad of storm troopers.

Celeste froze as the storm troopers were about to fire… however suddenly she was pushed out the way.

"Whoa?" asked Celeste.

"You All right?" said Jessikah , "We need to take care of these Assclowns!"

The two of them nodded.

With that Celeste became the distraction for Jessikah.

"Wow… this a good one." Said Jessikah.

Jessikah activated her baron and swung hitting one backwards.

"Finish it!" yelled Celeste.

Celeste broke a water covering the troopers in water, Jessikah then struck the puddle with her electricfied riot baton shocking all the troopers. When they finished defeating the storm troopers, Celeste couldn't help but to stare at Jessikah.

"That went well." Said Celeste.

"Yea" said Jessikah"

" Yea in a weeks time i have a surprise for you" Celeste said.

True to her word Celeste summoned Jessikah to meet with her at docking bay 7.

Jessikah stared in awe. The ship was Darth Maul's Sith infiltrator, "Its perfect Jessikah said. "Thanks I made sure it was perfect in every way possible." Celeste replied. Jessikah put her bag down revealing the small white and blue two legged droid " This is BD-13 i build her today at the Droid depot" Jessikah said, Celeste smiled.

" Shall we head off?"


End file.
